


Summer Sucks

by C0UNC1L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual, Original Fiction, Parody, Summer, Summer School, Swearing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0UNC1L/pseuds/C0UNC1L
Summary: A World History teacher makes a group of failing students spend the Summer with her to retake her class as well as making them do whatever she wants. Over time, they all bond and embark on interesting adventures.





	Summer Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: This is a fictitious series set in an alternate version of reality. The events that occur within this story are not intended to be portrayed as real nor do the actions of the characters reflect the people they are based on.)

(The setting is a high school in the Southeastern United States. It is the last day of class at Worcesterlain High School in North Alabama and as children are wrapping up their final classes before the week of half days and exams. Christian Parkinsons, Kelly Dillings, Triston Samuelson, Thomas Planter, Jakari Miller, and Connie Nelson enter the classroom of Helena Xenofon, a History Teacher from Iran.)

(Time passes throughout the class as they proceed to go through the final exam study guide. Xenofon gives students opportunities to ask for help with topics they have questions on, however she only gives the chapter number from which the topic is discussed, much to the disdain of many students. Then the bell rings, sending most students right out the door so that they may enjoy the weekend as soon as possible.)

Xenofon: Ah, not just yet. (Begins pointing at students) You, Parkinsons, and you four over there (pointing at Kelly, Thomas, Triston, and Jakari) wait right there. I have something for you.

Connie: (Begins to stand up) Ms. Xenofon, I have a few more questions about the study guide.

Xenofon: Don't worry about it. The study guide is only for passing students. None of you even need to worry about the study guide. (She smiles mischievously at the teenagers.)

Connie: (continuing) That's great and all but I'd really like to make no less than a- (she stops realizing what the teacher had said) I'm sorry...what? You said the study guide is only for passing students?

Xenofon: (calmly) That is exactly what I said. Do I need to repeat myself? Did you hear me in the back, Mr. Miller? 

(The group turns around to see Jakari, head on desk, sound asleep. With a nod from Xenofon, Triston backhands Jakari, causing him to jerk his head up, startled from the sudden awakening)

Jakari: I was paying attention! I said I was here when she called my name!

Kelly: (Glaring at Triston for how hard he had hit Jakari) Jakari, that was an hour ago. It's already after 3:00. (She points up at Xenefon) Ms. Xenefon is about to tell us something.

Connie: Excuse me! I'm still trying to figure out why I am not considered a passing student! I have an A average in this class, I pay attention every day, I turn in work complete and on time every week, and I make no lower than a B on every test!

Triston: Nerdy bitch. (He and Thomas glance at each other smiling, trying to stifle a giggle.)

Connie: (Shoots an enraged scowl at the two, but then turns back to Xenefon) How could I not be passing?!

Xenefon: To be completely honest Constance, you are absolutely correct. You are doing better than all of your classmates, and most of your peers across my other students. If there was any way I could have kept you from this, believe me. I would have.

Connie: (calming down, lowering her voice) Well, if I'm doing so well, what's the issue? Why can't I just take the exam and move on with my life?

Xenofon: I'm afraid it is due to a misunderstanding. Mr. Parkinsons' "affections" towards you seem to have caught the eye of administration. I have tried and tried and tried to explain to them that you're a good student, but they just will not listen to me. I'm sorry.

Connie: (Slowly turns her head to Christian) You! This is YOUR fault?!

Christian: What? I don't even know what I did.

Kelly: Yeah, what does Christian liking Connie have to do with taking the exam?

Xenofon: Because the school has selected myself, and you six students as testers for a new summer school program.

Students: (in unison) Summer School?!

Thomas: (slaps hands down on desk and looks at ceiling) Ugh, this summer is gonna suck!

(A quiet laugh track is heard in the distance, startling everyone present and causing them all to look around nervously)

Jakari: Uh....did anyone else hear that?

Xenofon: (after a brief pause) Anyways, you all will be spending every weekday and Saturday here with me, doing whatever I ask you to do. You will be retaking the class you all failed as well as performing chores around the school-

Thomas: (exasperated) Chores?! What kind of chores?!

Xenofon: If you would let me finish, Mr. Planter, I would tell you that you'll be cleaning classrooms whether it is dusting, putting away supplies, wiping down desks, and anything else that I will tell you to do.

Triston: Isn't that child labor? You can't make us do that.

Xenofon: In many cases, yes. However, the school board and the State of Alabama spent many hours on this, and have approved it for the purposes of this experiment, so long as no harm comes to any of you.

(Almost as if a lightbulb goes off in their heads, Thomas, Triston, and Jakari start hitting each other and throwing things back and forth.)

Xenofon: (Slowly gliding across the classroom floor towards them) Hey! Hey! Knock it off.

(Christian and Kelly look at each other, and then at their friends, shaking their heads in disappointment)

Connie: (crossing arms, attempting to show superiority as Xenofon proceeds to break up the brawl) Morons. Still can't believe that the school board thinks I should be involved in this just because that (pointing at Christian) idiot over there won't leave me alone.

(Xenofon shrugs, returning to her podium)

Kelly: Y'know, Connie you don't have to be such a bitch.

Connie: (her look shifts from arrogance to shock) Well if he wasn't such a creep, always leaving notes on my desk telling me about how "cute" he thinks I am, maybe I'd think differently of him. I mean, on top of that, he's obnoxious, always hanging around delinquints like those three (gestures at the three boys, still rubbing their wounds from the scuffle) and you. You could do so much better than a group of stupid teenage boys, Kelly. But instead you surround yourself with a lazy, sleep-deprived kid who could really find other friends but instead hangs out with the same people that pick on him all the time (Jakari glances over, still rubbing his arm), an amateur neo-nazi who, for every positive thing he does, he hurts and insults someone twice over (Triston snickers menacingly), and then another boy who really doesn't care about the rest of the group, he just wants you to notice him so he can get a kiss and then eventually in your pants (Thomas' eyes shoot open, shocked at the prospect of his "secret" being exposed) And then you have this hopeless freak that words can't even begin to describe all the things wrong with him. (The trio of boys point their fingers at Christian, followed by a unified "Ha!") Seriously, I can't believe that I'm about to have to spend the entire summer with you all over this bull-

Xenofon: (rolls her eyes at the podium, no longer having fun with the grief she had just caused) Constance! That is enough! Most of what you just said is true, but that is besides the point. You should all consider this a fact of life now and just accept it. Now get out of my classroom! Go study for your other exams or whatever. I will see you in two weeks!

(The six teenagers all look at each other with mixed faces of fear, confusion, anger, and bitterness. They all proceed to exit the classroom separately, leaving only Xenofon in the classroom.)

Xenofon: Planter was right. This summer is going to suck. (The laugh track from before can be heard again nearby. She looks around, then shouts) GO HOME ALREADY!

(To be continued......)


End file.
